Love Is What Blinds You
by Kawaii Dream
Summary: Syo Kurusu, Age 17. Secret Agent from Shining Secret Agency. Nanami Haruka, Age 17. No one knows anything else of this mysterious girl, except she is a criminal from Raging Criminals. As Kurusu Syo accepts a job offer to get close to her and get every single piece of information out of her, little did he know it would change his life. Includes HEAVENS, QN, and STARISH. Syo/Haruka.


**Warning: May contain repetitive cursing and Kurusu Syo trying to act like a cool guy. **

**But he's already cool.**

**Read at your own risk.**

* * *

"Kill her. Your mission is to kill her."

Those were the words the boss of the secret agent group, Shining Saotome, had said to me one day.

That was the day that had changed my life.

If I remember correctly, this is what I had said and did.

"Yes, boss," I bowed, holding my favorite hat so it wouldn't fall off of my head. I stayed in that bowing position, waiting for the reason why the girl had to be killed.

I heard something move on his desk, a few papers shuffling and then a satisfied grunt.

"You may look up, Secret Agent Kurusu Syo." I slowly straightened my back and looked up at the huge screen. The computer was hooked up to the projector, which was now projecting the picture of the girl in front of me.

"Who is this girl?" I asked as my eyebrow arched up.

I am trying to not be rude, but the girl looked as harmless as as flower, besides the gun she was holding with her long arms to her chest. She had short, red hair with beautifully sun-lit eyes. She was wearing a black suit, fitting her body perfectly and showing her every curve. Her face had an amazingly sexy scowl on it. I didn't mean to think lustfully, but I'm a man, y'know? This girl was a hottie, I have to admit at least that.

The mark of Raging Criminals was on her suit. Ah, she is a criminal...and Raging's criminal out of all of the other secret criminal groups of the world. The girl just had to be in the Raging's. What's so bad about Raging's Criminal Team? They were after power, money, and to rule Japan.

I mean, seriously? Ruling Japan? Grow up, that's just a little kid's dream. They would do anything to get what they want, and many murders and crimes were committed lately. And they were all done by none other than Raging. In fact, they are the most wanted criminal team at the moment. And because of their stupid dreams and crimes, Shining Secret Agents was born. We are basically like the police, or FBI. But the thing is, the public doesn't know about us. Plus, there are only 11 members in Secret Agents. Only the most trustworthy, strongest, and bad ass of all men in Japan were chosen, and I was one of them. I am pretty proud of myself.

"This girl here is named Nanami Haruka. Her age is 17. Her parents' names are unknown, her grandmother's name is unknown, blood type is unknown, her birth date is unknown...to make a long story short all we know is her name and her age," Saotome sighed and sat back down into his huge chair. He started to rub hia temples with a look of defeat. This was really unlike my usual boss, the energetic and sometimes crazy boss. Why was Saotome acting like this?

"Her name and her age is the only information we have?" I tried not to make myself sound like I was mocking him, but it didn't seem to work. His black glasses flashed as he looked up at me.

"This is the ONLY information that was found about her! Do you think you can do any better, Kurusu Syo?!" Saotome hollered in his naturally loud voice. I shrank back quietly to let him take his anger out on me.

"Do you_ know_ how_ LONG_ it took me to find her_ AGE?_! If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even find her _PICTURE!_" He began telling me (more like yelling at me) about how the girl, Nanami Haruka, was a 'special' girl as he began to calm down.

"We need to kill this girl because apparently, she is Raging's little pet. But not just any kind of pet, she is a SPECIAL pet. I heard rumors that she has abnormal powers...like flying or super strength or something. Plus, she had already killed over 100 people in the bombing case last time," Saotome relaxed and continued to explain the last of what he knew to me, "so that is why we must find out her secrets and kill her."

"...But, sir, how do we find out her secrets? No one has done it before...because everything about her is unknown, correct?" I crossed my arms and frowned. A girl with superhuman powers? A girl that no one knows anything about except her name and age? A mysterious, hot girl, huh? What a shame, she was really my type. But whateves, (I spelled this wrong on purpose) a job is a job.

"This is the perfect job for you, Kurusu Syo. You are the... 'cutest' but deadliest man in Secret Agents. You know where I'm going with this, don't you?" Saotome smirked and leaned back in his chair.

Oh, I know where this is going, alright.

"In other words...you want me to get 'close' to her, make her tell me all of her secrets, then kill her?" I smirked back at him. Oh, this was going to be easy. I am classified as 'cute' in a woman's mind almost immediately. Every woman loves cute, and I know it. I've done this kind of job like, a thousand times! Those women actually fell for me and gave away the information to me. It was like taking candy from a baby, but then killing the baby after taking what you want from it. Yes, it sounds cruel doesn't it? But those women were blinded by my fake love, and fell into my trap. They were evil criminals, so I had to kill them after I finished my job. Love is what blinds you the most.

"Haa...you get what I mean. You should have a long time ago anyways...I couldn't expect less of you, Kurusu." The man got up from his chair and walked over to the screen. He pointed at a place called "Rozen Maids Café".*

"This is where the girl is working. Part time everyday from 12:00 pm to 5:00 pm. Yes, I just found this piece of information, so hurry and go there! You are dismissed!"

I nodded, bowed again, and left the dark room with a, "Yes, sir."

As I walked down the secret base of the Shining Secret Angency, I noticed a shadow following me. There was no sound at all, no footsteps, just absolute silence. But I had a very bad feeling someone was there.

Heh, they wanna play that game? Fine, I enjoy games. I walked down the corridor quietly, pretending not to notice. I felt that shadow creep closer every step I took. A corner was beginning to be seen, so I decided that was when I strike. I walked down faster, and turned the corner.

I immediately back sided the wall, and then I saw a hand. I pulled the hand, forced the man against the wall, quickly grabbed my knife out of my pocket, held onto the man's neck, and put my knife to his throat. It all happened too fast, I know.

"My, my, aren't you good at sensing people?" A familiar voice asked. I looked up to see none other than Jinguji Ren. He was smirking that flirtatious smirk of his.

Was he gay? I don't even want to know the question to that shit. That freaking bastard, always teasing me and tricking me like this. I growled and let go of his neck and placed my knife back into it's pouch.

"What the fuck Jinguji?!" I cursed angrily at the older and taller male. I should've known it was him, he was as quiet as a snake, and only a few people could sense him. And I'm one of the few, of course.

"Oh?" He asked, his mouth forming an 'o' shape. "Whatever is the matter,_ Ochibi-chan_? You like playing this game, don't you?"

What. The. Hell.

"Stop fucking calling me_ 'Ochibi-chan'!_" I mimicked his voice when I said 'Ochibi-chan' while copying the expression on his face. God, this man is freaking annoying, no lie.

"And I don't like your fucking shitty games! Get the hell out!" Yeah, I curse a lot, got a problem? Why did he have to be chosen to be in the Shining Secret Agents? I mean, he's just here for the 'fun' jobs. And don't even ask me what kind of 'fun' jobs he does. Gross. I am just here for the money. I have a weak heart, and I need to go to America so they can fix this piece of crap or something. The salary is a lot, and that's all you need to know.

He smirked again, amusement gleaming in his eye. "Really now, _Ochibi-chan?_ I was just teasing you."

I really hate this son of a bitch. Fucking annoying.

"Bitch please. I am much more stronger than you, more experienced with guns, and because of my small figure I can freaking out run you easily!" I stated, my nose in the air proudly. But I hated being short.

I heard a deep laughter and I looked up once again. I really feel like beating the shit out of him now.

"That's nice and all, but I am more experienced than you in..." He looked around, checking to see if anyone was looking, then leaned towards my ear.

"Bed," he whispered seductively in my ear.

What the mother fucking hell?!

I pushed him away from me as soon as I heard the word come out from his mouth. I felt heat rising to my cheeks, but only because I was embarrassed, not because I liked that bastard. Sorry fan girls, this is a never-going-to-happen relationship! At least, in this fanfiction it is. I need to get to that Rozen Maid Café, and quickly. The last time I checked the time, it was around 3:50 pm or so. Gotta get there fast, but this retarded male is in my freaking way. Ren had already recovered after being pushed away by me, and he was now blocking the exit from the base. That reminds me, I need to change out of the Shining Secret Agents outfit...it's all white and had our mark. Opposite color of Raging's outfit.

"Get the fuck out, I need to go do my job," I moved to the left, but Ren quietly slid in front of my way. I cursed angrily under my breath and moved to the right, but Ren slid over in front of me.

Screw it.

I took out my knife from its pouch threateningly and glared at him from below.

"Get. Outta. My. Fucking. Way," I said slowly and quite scarily, if I do say so myself. I heard more laughter from the piece of shit.

"Oh? _Ochibi-chan_ trying to look _manly_? How awfully strange!" While Ren was laughing his ass off, I decided this was the time to escape. I didn't want to stand here all day and watch this joke. I quickly moved to the right again, and this time he didn't get in my way. In fact, by the time I had gotten to the exit, he was still freaking laughing. How the fuck is me trying to be threatening funny?

I slid my knife back into it's place and I walked out of the door. In an instant, my clothes became normal clothes. Shirt. A fancy jacket over that shirt, and a red tie along with nice jeans. My favorite hat was now changed back to my regular hat, but I still liked it. Time to go to Rozen Maid Café and get that Nanami Haruka girl to give me every single drop of information she has. Another easy job. Heh.

Or is it?

* * *

***Yes, Rozen Maid Cafe from Rozaen Maiden HAHAHAH. I love that anime. 3**

**I have no comment on this story. **

**Except that this is the freaking 5th story I wrote for Uta No Prince-sama, and I have a lot of work to do. **

**Seriously. **

**WHY DO I ALWAYS HAVE TO COME UP WITH A GOOD IDEA AND WRITE A FANFICTION FOR IT RIGHT AWAY?**

**Freaking imagination.. ;(**

**Anyways...see you in the next chapter...I'm continuing all of my Uta Pri stories, so don't worry. Hah.**

**~Kawaii Dream**


End file.
